


The Nitty Gritty of It

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Otabek Altin, Brat Otabek, Car Sex, Dominant Yuri Plisestsky, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car, Top Yuri Plisetsky, implied kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri is 16 and Otabek is 19. They have been dating a year, and Otabek comes to visit often, but Yuri still lives with Lilia and Yakov so that makes sexy times hard. They've experimented and have clear boundaries and know eachother's kinks but haven't gone all the way. Until Yuri borrows Victor's car to take Otabek on a "date." The following is what happens next.Or, a tale of an awkward first time that happens in a car. Probably too realistic to actually be sexy. But here is my first attempt at smut. Enjoy!





	The Nitty Gritty of It

The night air was crisp on their faces and the wind blew in through the car windows.

“Where are you taking me?” Otabek looked quizzically at his boyfriend.

Yuri grinned. “I’m about to change your life,” he said confidently.

“By all means,” Beka chuckled, “lead the way.”

Yura looked ahead at the road with determination. Otabek became nervous as Yuri weaved in and out of the small cramped streets. The longer they drove, the less people were walking on the sidewalks; they seemed to be getting further and further from the center of St. Petersburg.  Finally they reached what seemed to be the gate to a large, abandoned factory. “Yura, what is…”

Yuri got out of the car and ran towards the gate without even closing the car door. He tugged down on the lock to the gate and it sprung open. He slid the lock into his pocket, untwisted the chain from the gate, and kicked it open. Silently, he slipped back into the driver’s seat of the car and drove into the parking lot of the abandoned company.

“Yuri, where did you even find out about this?”

“I have my sources,” Yuri said with a smirk.

“Oh, you mean Mila?” Otabek laughed. Yuri’s face turned crimson as he focused his eyes on his driving. He sped around to the back of the factory, and the car lurched to a sudden halt.

“Okay, Yura, you know I usually don’t question you, but why are we here?”

“We’re having sex, duh. Get in the back of the car.”

Now it was Otabek’s turn to blush. The boy froze in shock, mouth gaped as he stared at the blonde boy in front of him. “Do I look like I’m joking, asshole?” Yuri said, irritated. “Let’s go!”

Yuri crawled between the front seats and writhed his body around until he was comfortably seated in the back of the sedan. Otabek looked at the seats, then glanced from side to side at his own broad shoulders. “Nope.” He got out of the car and walked around to the door, opening it and sliding himself in beside Yuri.

“Beka, come on, pull your pants down, I’m ready to go.” Yuri said impatiently as Otabek closed the car door. The Kazakh boy ran his eyes up and down his boyfriend. The outline of Yuri’s erect penis was already visible through the outline of his sweatpants.

“Yura, slow down.” Otabek said calmly. “It’s not like I don’t want to have sex with you, but I’m not quite… ready yet.” He motioned towards his own soft dick with his eyes. “Plus, no offense, but this car is really small. I’m already uncomfortable.”

“Here, lay back, I’ll take care of it.” Yuri ordered. Yuri arched his back and lifted his butt off of the seat, allowing Otabek to stretch his legs out across it. The small boy slithered his torso over Otabek’s and entangled their limbs together in a way that would be awkward and uncomfortable to anyone who wasn’t as flexible as Yuri Plisetsky. Otabek sighed and let his body mold under the familiar pressure of his boyfriend’s weight against his chest. Yuri wasted no time, and quickly began pressing small kisses into his boyfriend’s collarbone, working his way up towards the neck. He pulled his lips back and gently sank his teeth into the small of Otabek’s neck.

_Mmmmm_ Otabek moaned at the pain. Yuri felt his boyfriend’s dick bulge and press into his thigh. “What’s that babe?” he flirted.

“Harder, harder,” Otabek choked out as Yuri bit into his neck again. Yuri bit down harder, and Otabek’s hips jerked in response.

“You like that babe?” Yuri asked before biting down on the man’s neck again, this time sucking in and placing a bright red hickey on Otabek’s caramel skin.

Otabek gasped as Yuri came up for air and gazed into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Okay. I’m ready for sex,” said Otabek, voice shaky through his heavy breath.

“I’m not sure I’m ready for that yet, why don’t you blow me a little bit first?” Yura teased, pulling his pants and boxers down just enough to reveal his firm but slender dick, wet with pre-cum.

“But Yura…” Otabek protested as he slid his legs out from under Yuri.

“Knees, Altin, now.” Otabek slid into the floorboard of the car and Yuri moved to position his dick in front of the boy’s mouth.

“But Yuri, I don’t want to, I wanna go first.”

“Be a good boy and put your mouth on me before I get soft, Beka.”

“Make me,” Otabek smirked, knowing this would turn Yuri on.

Yuri put his hand behind Otabek’s neck and pushed the boy’s mouth onto his penis. Otabek consented and began running his tongue up and down the shaft of Yuri’s dick. Yuri purred as his boyfriend’s tongue dance along his sensitive head. “Yes, Beka, yesss…” he moaned as Otabek took more of his dick in his mouth, plunging it deeper into his throat in rocking motions. “Fuck Beka, slow down, I’m gonna come.” Otabek half-smiled as he backed off of Yuri’s dick, flittering his tongue over the tip one more time as he pulled away.

“Sorry babe, I got too excited. You know I love how you taste in my mouth.”

“It’s okay Beka,” Yuri leaned down to kiss the Kazakh man, “but I’m gonna ride you now. Get up here.” Otabek pulled off his shirt revealing his beautiful, sculptured ab muscles, glistening with sweat from the heat of their bodies. The car windows were completely fogged over. He pulled his legs out of his jeans one at a time, then threw them in the floorboard as he climbed back into the seat.

“Roll over,” Yuri said as the Kazakh man obliged, rolling over face-down on the seat with his ass in the air like a beautiful picture. Yuri tried to stand up and adjust his position to enter his boyfriend. “Fuck, Beka this isn’t gonna work. Hold on.” Yuri grabbed his boyfriend’s ass and pulled it down closer to the seat. “This should work.” He pulled down Otabek’s boxer shorts and slapped him hard, leaving a bright-red handprint over the boy’s muscular ass.

“FUCK, baby. Oh my god. Please, fuck me, nowww,” Otabek yelped. Yuri reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a condom, fumbling with the wrapper for a minute before successfully putting it on. He spit into his hand and rubbed it over his shaft as makeshift lube.

“What’s taking so long, baby? Please, I’m ready.” Otabek said softly, looking over his shoulder. Up until now, Yuri had done a good job of hiding the fact that he didn’t really know what he was doing. “I’m ready, okay. I’m gonna go slow.”

Yuri aligned his hips with his boyfriend’s hole and pushed in.

“AHH!” Otabek winced, a tear streaking down his cheek. Yuri’s heart jumped as he quickly pulled out. “JESUS, fuck, that hurt, Yura.”

“Oh my god Beka I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just didn’t realize…”

Otabek wiped the tear off of his face and leaned back over. “It’s okay Yura, just go slower. Go really, really slow. You realize this is my first time, right?”

Yuri was dumbfounded. “N…no. I didn’t. It’s mine too.”

“Yeah no kidding,” Otabek said. “Now come on, let’s try this again. I still want you.”

Yuri gingerly positioned himself again and wrapped his hand around the shaft of his dick. He slowly guided it in as gently as possible. He stopped when it was halfway inside his boyfriend. “Is this okay?”

“Yes, Yura, you’re doing great, keep going.” Yuri pushed himself in further until he was completely consumed inside his boyfriend. He began to slowly thrust his dick in and out. The warm pressure around his penis was almost unbearable. Otabek began to moan louder and louder. “Ohhh, Yura, yes. Fuck yes. Fuck me, kitten.” Yuri’s thrusts gained momentum and he couldn’t contain it anymore. “Beka, I’m coming, I’m coming!” The blonde cried out as he came inside of his boyfriend.  

Yuri gave a few more slow thrusts as he pulled out of his boyfriend. Beka’s ass was red from the beating, and the handprint was still there. Yuri liked what he saw. He grabbed a napkin from the front seat and cleaned up the evidence of his orgasm. Tired, he told Otabek to roll back over and crawled on top of his boyfriend again, planting a kiss on his jaw and resting his head on the boy’s broad chest.

“Yuri, do I get a turn now?”

Yuri sighed. Otabek’s dick was still very much erect, and his eyes were filled with want, like he had dipped his tongue in wine and not been allowed to drink. Yuri was tired but he still wanted his boyfriend to feel good too.

“What do you want, Beks?” he said, heart melting as he saw the happy look in his partner’s eyes.

“Just hand stuff. And kiss me. I love kissing you, my kitten.”

“Okay,” Yuri said as Otabek sat up. “But don’t call me kitten. You know who’s in charge here.”

Otabek chuckled as Yuri spit in his hand again and began working on Otabek’s thick erection. As he began with slow movements up and down the boys shaft, he leaned in and pressed their lips together. The kiss started slow, and longingly, but it wasn’t long before Otabek’s tongue entered Yuri’s mouth. The tips of their tongue tangled like dance partners, weaving in and out in a flirtatious game. Otabek pulled away first. “Yura, suck my neck some more I really like that.”

“What do you say, Altin?” Yuri questioned with a smirk.”

“Please, Yura. I need you.”

“Good, bitch. Now shut up.” It was difficult for Yuri to keep his feigned confidence going again as he struggled to position his mouth on Otabek’s neck and continue to stroke his dick at the same time. He shifted his hips sideways to a better angle and began to plant long and deep inhales onto his partners neck.

“Yura, Yura, YURA,” with each hickey Otabek groaned louder, and Yuri increased the speed of his wrist as he continued to stroke his boyfriend. “I’m close, Yura!”  
Yuri suddenly stopped sucking his boyfriend’s neck and moved to his crotch. “It’s cleaner this way, okay?” He said. Otabek nodded, and Yuri ran his tongue up the length of his boyfriend’s dick. Otabek shuddered, and Yuri took the dick into his throat in one swift motion and began to bob in rhythmic motions. Otabek’s hips bucked with each thrust until he came into Yuri’s throat. Yuri swallowed deeply and licked his lips. He stood up and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes.

They sat silently like this for several minutes until Otabek broke the silence. “Well, that was good. Now are you gonna take me home, or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> C&C welcome and appreciated!  
> If you like this follow my tumblr plisetsky-altin-allen.tumblr.com or the one I mod otayuri-ficrec.tumblr.com


End file.
